Mas Alla De Lo Que Todos Ven
by Isa Kuroki
Summary: Un miterio ronda la vida de Alice, ella tiene que encontrar la forma de salir de esto; pero aparte debe saber que hacer con Shun, el chico que le gusta...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola vengo con nuevo fic y espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

><p>Alice p.o.v<p>

Alice Gehabich, si, ese es mi nombre soy… bueno mas bien parezco una chica como todas, pero ya saben lo que se dice, me encuentro sentada sobre mi cama con la irada perdida en alguna parte del suelo pensando en lo que me acababa de pasar y lo que me había pasado el día anterior

**/flash back/**

Yo estaba en el colegio haciendo mi rutina diaria ir de un salón a otro para tomar una nueva clase, al terminar las clases mis amigas me dijeron que me valla con ellas a una de sus casa ya que era de noche y esa era una noche muy lluviosa y con mucho viento, simplemente una noche escalofriante, yo siempre he sido corrección fui una persona muy alegre, siempre sonreía pero esa sonrisa se esfumo ese día, miren lo que puede pasar, miren lo que pasa con cada decisión que tomamos, como puede cambiar el destino de nuestra vida tan repentinamente, eso fue lo que me paso a mi solo por la decisión de irme sola hasta mi casa en una noche como esta, nunca imagine lo que me pasaría, yo iba caminando, mojándome bajo la lluvia nada me importaba en ese momento yo había sacado el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor, eso me tenia muy feliz, caminaba sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que o que alguien decía mi nombre, era la voz de una mujer la cual me pedía ayuda

-_Alice, Alice, ayúdame- _me decía esa mujer con una voz tan hermosa que me provocaba escalofríos, pero decidí acercarme a la persona que me estaba llamando, cuando llegue a un callejón donde ahí estaba frente a mi una mujer de cabello plata y ojos rojos vestida con un vestido blanco, sus ojos eran horribles, yo quise echarme a correr pero mis piernas no respondían, es mujer me veía con esos ojos que me hacían temblar, yo intentaba gritar pero mi voz era muda, de repente esa mujer se me empezó a acercar poco a poco, ella poso su mano tapando mis ojos, yo los cerré y cuando los volví a abrir estaba en mi habitación recostad en mi cama, no se que fue lo que paso después de que esa mujer, corrección esa fantasma me tapara los ojos, pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa incluso podría estar soñando pero no todo eso fue real, me mire en el espejo yo estaba totalmente empapada, con el cabello pagado a mi cara y pude ver una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de luna colgando, no tengo idea de donde lo conseguí, aunque tal vez esa mujer me lo puso de repente me volví a mirar en el espejo y tras de mi estaba esa mujer de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿pero que era tan gracioso?, decidí darle la cara pero cuando voltee ya no estaba.

**/Fin Flash back/**

Ok ya me volví loca ¿no?

-tock tock- se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta

**Nadie p.o.v**

-¿Alice ya te sientes mejor?- dijo Anubias, el hermano de Alice

-si, no te preocupes-dijo mantras caminaba hacia la puerta y la habría -¿Anubias que fue lo que me paso?-pegunto la pelinaranja

- en realidad no lo se, yo estaba dando un paseo cuando de repente voltee para mi costado y te vi desmayada en un callejón-dijo mientras habría las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz del sol-¿no recuerdas absolutamente nada?

-no-mintió la chica-mmm Anubias podrías salir necesito cambiarme tomar un baño-

-claro-dijo el chico mientras salía

- eso no puede ser verdad-susurro la pelinaranja mientras poco a poco se iba sentando en el piso, al rato se levanto y se metió a bañar, al salir ya no vio a nadie, eso era bueno pensaba que se había vuelto loca, de repente sonó su celular

**/conversación telefónica/**

-hola- dijo Alice

-ALICEEE-se oyó decir a Julie

-Hola Julie ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-oh es que yo, Runo, Dan, Mira, Ace y Shun iremos a la playa todo el fin de semana y nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos ¿iras?-dijo la peliplata

- no lo se, no me siento con ánimos-

-vamos porfa ándale si-decía Julie

- esta bien-

-ok entonces nos vemos hoy a las 12:00 pm en la casa de Mira-

-bien, nos vemos-dijo la pelinaranja

-adiós-

**/fin de la conversación/**

Alice decidió comenzar a alistar su maleta, tal vez pasar un tiempo con sus amigos la haría sentirse mejor y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior, le gustaría volver a ver a Shun… Shun hace mucho tiempo que la pelinaranja no lo ve, como lo extrañaba, extrañaba volver a sentir la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella aunque eso la hacia sentir mu nerviosa y ahora después de dos años lo volvería a ver, imagínense volver a ver a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, se sentía muy nerviosa mas después de ver un fantasma, Alice miro su reloj y eran las 11:30 ya era hora de irse, la chica bajo con su maleta en las manos dispuesta a irse pero alguien la esperaba en la puerta

-¿a donde crees que vas?- dijo cierto chico peliblanco recargado en la puerta

-no finjas que no lo sabes-

-bien pero la única condición con la que iras es si yo te acompaño-

-pues si no te has dado cuenta ya es algo tarde-dijo la pelinaranja pero Anubias inmediatamente saco una maleta

-bien que me queda ya vamos-dijo Alice mientras salía seguida por Anubias

* * *

><p><strong>Eee hola espero que les haya gustado <strong>

**¿Les gusto? Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Dejen reviews**

**Bye **

**IsaKazami**


	2. Sueño o realidad?

**Eee hola ya llegue para darles lata a todos jeje**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews y adivinen que adivinaron porque mi plan es poner vampiros n.n**

**Bueno a leer**

* * *

><p>Ya estaban todos en el aeropuerto, de repente se oyó la voz de una mujer diciendo que el vuelo se había cancelado<p>

-AHHH-dijeron todos al unisonó

-¿y que haremos ahora?-dijo Dan

-pues podríamos ir a otra parte-dijo Shun

-¿pero a donde?-dijo Dan

-mmm podríamos ir a la mansión de mi familia-dijo Ace-esta en Inglaterra-

-ya que-dijo Ren

-bueno ¿irán si o no?-dijo Ace

-SI-dijeron todos

Fueron a comprar los boletos para después subiese al avión, tiempo después el capitán estaba avisando que ya iban a aterrizar

Todos bajaron y después se fueron rumbo a la mansión de Ace y mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de la mansión iban platicando

-saben mis primos dicen que aquí han visto muchos fantasmas-dijo Ace

Después de ese comentario las chicas se quedaron heladas

-een..ceerrioo Accee?-dijo Mira abrazado el brazo del chico

-no lo se ya nunca he visto nada-dijo el ojinegro algo ruborizado

Ya todos habían acomodado sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y se encontraban en la sala platicando

-Chicos me muero de hambre-dijo Dan

-yo también-dijo Fabia

-entonces hay que ir a cenar-dijo Ace pero antes de que se levantara se fue la luz

-AAHHH-gritaron las chicas

De repente la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una chica encapuchada de cabello largo negro el cual lo tenia un poco mojado por la lluvia, la chica tenia la cabeza agachada por lo que no se podía ver su rostro, lentamente caminaba hacia los chicos los cuales estaban helados, al estar frene a ellos la chica se quito la capucha metras los chicos gritaban

-Hola-saludo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que sus intenciones era asustarlos

-MELISSA-pero que diablos haces aquí-dijo Ace totalmente enojado

-nada solo ver sus caras de susto-dijo la chica para después tirare en el sofá-pero lo que yo hice no fue nada así que váyanse acostumbrando porque aquí si hay fantasmas-dijo la pelinegra

De repente todas las ventanas y las puertas dela mansión se abrieron dejando entrar a el viento junto con una espesa neblina y dejando ver a una mujer colgada del techo con una soga en el cuello

-AHHH-gritaron todos para después salir corriendo hacia el bosque

-SEPARENSE-dijo Shun y todos se fueron en equipos

/con Shun y Alice/

Ambos corrían a toda velocidad ya que después de haber salido de la mansión aparecieron más fantasmas a intentar matarlos, de repente apareció la mujer que anteriormente había visto Alice

-Alice, Shun, por acá-dijo la mujer y los otros dos la siguieron no les quedaba de otra ya que otro fantasma venia atrás de ellos

Estaban dentro de una habitación muy espaciosa y cómoda

-aquí no les pasara nada-dijo la mujer

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Alice parándose frente ella mientras Shun hacia lo mismo

-mi nombre es Caroline Greenwich, yo fui una vampiresa a la que mataron por haber matado a un vampiro sangre pura y ahora no puedo irme de esta mundo hasta hacer una buena obra (**N/A: no seme ocurrió otra forma de cómo llamarlo jajaja) **y ahora yo tengo que protegerte

-¿que?-dijo Alice algo confundida

-escucha Alice ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Yo te estaba pidiendo ayuda y tu acudiste a mi llamado, ahora tu eres como una princesa y yo soy como tu protectora ¿entiendes?-

-si-dijo Alice –pero ¿Qué pasara con mis amigos?-dijo la pelinaranja recordando lo anterior

-¡oh! Cierto hay que ayudarlos-dijo Caroline y Shun aun no salía del shock

- Ahhhh-gritaba Dan por todas partes, de repente desapareció y pareció donde estaban Shun y Alice y a todos les fue pasando lo mismo

-Bien fue una mala idea venir a la mansión de Ace-dijo Runo jadeando

-Si deberíamos irnos –dijo Mira-de repente todos se desmayaron menos Caroline

Al día siguiente todos despertaron en la sala de la casa de Alice

-Ahhh, me duele mucho la cabeza-gritaba Anubias

-oigan ¿fue verdad todo lo que nos paso ayer?-dijo Ace-mientras veía los equipajes de todos en el suelo

-pues quien sabe pero lo mas aterrador fue la mujer colgada-dijo Dan

-y yo pensando en que me estaba volviendo loca-dio Alice

-y ¿Por qué pensabas eso?-dijo Julie

-Buen es que yo ya había visto a Caroline Greenwich antes-dijo la pelinaranja

-¿QUEEE? ¿Cómo QUE YA LA HABIAS VISTO ANTES?-dijeron todos al unisono

-Bueno…-Alice les conto todo lo sucedido

-wow que miedo i a mi me uniera pasado eso me da infarto-dijo Fabia** (ya hasta se me había olvidado que ella estaba en la historia jaja)**

**-**Bueno pero ¿Quiénes eran los que no me creían?-dijo Isa pero nadie dijo nada-que silencio-dijo la pelinegra burlándose

-ok yo me muero de hambre ya que ayer no cenamos-dijo Ren

-si dijeron todos- y se fueron a desayunar

/después de desayunar/

Estaban todos en la sala y ya eran como las 12:00 pm y nadie sabia que hacer (**N/A: yo tampoco pero yo ya no se que escribir XD) **

-chicos ¿que tal si vamos a mi casa a ver una película?-dijo Dan

Así que se pusieron a ver televisión toda la tarde excepto Anubias ya que no quiso ir.

Ya había caído la noche y mañana tendrían que ira a la escuela así que todos se fueron, Shun acompaño a Alice a su casa y en el camino ambos iban platicando muy animadamente, Shun le platicaba a Alice lo que había pasado en su vida durante el tiempo que no se vieron y Alice al igual que el pelinegro le contaba todo, ya estaban por llegar a la casa de la pelinaranja pero solo les faltaba cruzar el bosque lo que tenia a Alice Con los nervios de punta.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin lo termine ya era hora uff <strong>

**bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews**

**bye**

**IsaKazami**


	3. Rumbo al internado

**AHHH como me gusta que dejen reviews enserio**

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice se encontraban frente al bosque, era el único obstáculo que les quedaba para llegar a su destino<p>

-no puedo cruzarlo-decía Alice muy asustada

-vamos se una forma para llegar mas rápido-dijo el pelinegro

-¿a si? ¿Cuál?-dijo la pelinaranja pero de repente sintió como Shun la caraba y comenzaba a saltar sobre las ramas de los arboles con ELLA en brazos, la chica se quería morir **(N/A: XD) **al poco tiempo ya estaban al frente de la casa de la pelinaranja y Shun bajo a Alice

-Gracias Shun-dijo Alice para después darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, después de eso el inmediatamente se voltio para evitar que la chica note su sonrojo

-Adiós Alice-dijo Shun para después irse caminando

Alice entro a su casa y después su habitación ahí e quedo pensando en lo que paso minutos atrás, estuvo tanto tiempo pensando en eso que no se dio cuanta la hora en que se quedo dormida.

**/Al día siguiente/**

Ya era lunes y todos los alumnos estaban formados en sus respectivos lugares para ya que la directora del plan del les iba a dar una gran noticia

-Jóvenes estamos en los primeros meses de clases y como se les dijo al principio los alumnos de tercer grado de secundaria van a ser trasladados a otras escuelas o internados, en unos momentos cuando lleguen a sus aulas sus maestros les dirán a que colegio ingresaran el día miércoles ya que mañana será el día en que todos partirán a sus nuevos colegios ¿entendido? Espero que si y si tienen alguna duda pregunten a su tutor de clase-

Después del anuncio de la directora todos los alumnos ingresaron a sus aulas

-estoy ansiosa de saber a donde iremos-decía Julie

La maestra estaba nombrando a los alumnos para entregarles el papel donde decía a donde irán

-Alice Gehabich-dijo la maestra y Alice rápidamente se paro y tomo el papel que la maestra le dio, la pelinaranja regreso a su asiento para después abrir el sobre

_Alice Gehabich ingresara al internado estadounidense Lo __Poust Martel junto con cinco de sus amigas o compañeras. _

_El día miércoles 18 de septiembre del 2011en el grupo de 3°G turno vespertino _

_Esperamos que este plantel sea de su agrado señorita Alice Gehabich _

_Atentamente _

_La Directora del plantel_

-Dime Alice ¿en donde nos toco?-dijo Fabia

-En el colegio Lo Poust Martel en Seattle-dijo Alice

-Genial-exclamo Julie-ahora solo hay que saber donde quedaron los chicos –

/Con los chicos/

-Shun Kazami-dijo el maestro y Shun fue por su carta y al llegar a su banco la abrió **(N/A: como ya se han de haber dado cuenta los chicos y las chicas van en diferentes salones)**

_Shun Kazami se le envía esta carta para informarle que usted estará en el internado estad__ounidense_

_Lo Poust Martel junto con cinco de sus amigos o compañeros._

_El día 18 de septiembre del 2011en el grupo de 3°G, turno vespertino,_

_Esperamos que este plantel sea de su agrado Shun Kazami_

_Atentamente _

_La directora del plantel_

-y bien Shun ¿donde nos toco?-dijo Dan

-en el internado Lo Poust Martel-dijo Shun como si nada

-mmm ¿Dónde esta eso?-pregunto Ace

-en Seattle-dijo Ren

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Shun

-Cuando yo iba en primero de secundaria acudía a ese internado-dijo Ren-un día se quemo la mitad del colegio y murieron muchos alumnos fue entonces cuando mis padres me sacaron del internado-

-¿enserio?-dijo Dan

-si y dicen que en los alumnos del las clases nocturnas son vampiros-dijo Ren

-pues a mi no me importa yo soy todo un hombre y los hombres no le temen a nada-dijo Dan con aires de grandeza

-si por eso el sábado corrías y gritabas por todo el bosque pidiendo ayuda-dijo Billy

-Bueno hay que admitirlo eso si dio miedo-dijo Ace

/en el receso/

-CHICOS-dijo Julie corriendo hacia ellos para después abalanzarse sobre Billy

-y ¿Dónde les toco chicos?-pregunto Alice mirando a Shun

-nos toco en el Lo Poust Martel-dijo Shun

-GENIAL-grito mira

-Bueno por el grito de Mira supongo que a ustedes también-dijo Ren

-Si adivinaste-dijo Fabia

/a la salida/

Ocho adolescentes se encontraban parados en la salida de la secundaria con cara de miedo

-y bien ¿nos vamos a ir?-dijo Ace

-yo tengo mucho miedo-dijo Mira abrazando el brazo Ace

-no importa entre mas nos ardemos mas tarde e va a hacer y no se van a querer ir-dijo Shun

-Shun tiene razón, hay que irnos-dijo Alice

Todos caminaban por las desiertas calles de Tokio ya eran como las 9 de la noche y ellos salieron a las 7:30 todos iban caminando primero fueron a la casa de Dan que era la mas cercana y así se fueron hasta que solo quedaron Shun, Isa, Anubias y Alice, Anubias caminaba entre Shun y Alice **(mendigo celoso), **Isa y Alice escuchaban música para distraerse de todo el tema de los fantasmas y eso.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la mansión Gehabich, después solo quedaron Shun y Isa quienes caminaba sin apuro hacia sus casas

-Oye Isa-dijo Shun mirando a la pelinegra

-¿si?-

-¿Por qué tú no le temes a los fantasmas?-

-mmm asuntos personales-dijo la chica sin mirar a Shun

-soy tu primo ¿a caso no puedes decirme?-

-nop-dijo la chica

-vamos no…-pero Shun no termino la frase ya que alguien lo interrumpió

-vaya vaya pero ¿que hacen estos niños aquí?-dijo un chico alto y de cabello verde mientras se acercaba a ellos

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-dijo Isa con voz fría al darse cuenta que el chico era un vampiro

-pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí Melissa Kazami, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, ¿no me extrañaste?-

-por supuesto que NO-dijo la pelinegra para después tomar del brazo a su primo y llevárselo arrastrando hasta llegar a su casa

El chico lo único que izo fue verlos alejarse para después sonreír

-pronto Melissa, pronto-dijo mientas se perdía entre los arboles

Al llegar a la casa Isa abrió la puerta con intenciones de entrar pero algo, mejor dicho alguien la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

-¿Isa que es lo que esta pasando?-dijo Shun

-lo siento primo pero aun no puedo decírselo a nadie… tengo que esperar hasta que llegue el momento adecuado ¿si entiendes no?-

-si-dijo el pelinegro para después soltar a su prima

-nos vemos Shun-dijo la chica terminando de entrar

-adiós-

Después de cerrar la puerta la pelinegra salió corriendo hacia su habitación y al llegar se tiro en su cama

-no puede ser-dijo la chica mientras lloraba

Isa no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que doria pasar de pronto después de tanto llorar miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora ya eran las 5:48, la chica se levanto para alistar su maleta y después darse una ducha y cambiarse, al terminar ya eran las 7:09 así que decidió irse al colegio

En el camino se encontró con Alice

-Hola Isa-saludo la chica sonriente

-Hola Alice-

-oye ¿te pasa algo?-

-no nada es solo que no dormí bien anoche, ¿y Anubias no viene contigo?-pregunto cambiando de tema

-no dijo que al rato me alcanzaba, ¿Por qué?-dijo con mirada picara

-no por nada-dijo Isa nerviosa mientas llegaban a la entrada del colegio

-CHICAS-dijo Julie abalanzándose sobre ellas seguida por Runo, Mira y Fabia

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaa ya uff ya lo termine y aver si mañana subo el siguiente <strong>

**dejen reviews**

**bye**


	4. QUE ES ESO?

**Holaaa**

**Ya llegue, agradezco sus reviews XD… Deyaaa no te burles u.u (ignoren el ultimo comentario)**

* * *

><p>-hola Julie-dijeron al unisonó<p>

-¿y? ¿Listas para partir?-dijo Mira enseñando su maleta

-si -dijeron las dos

-oigan chicas ¿no creen que ya deberíamos ir a salón?-dijo Fabia

-¡oh! ¡claro!-dijo Runo mientras todas comenzaban a caminar

/en el salón/

-jóvenes espero que ya estén todos listos porque cada equipo subirá a su avión cuando yo nombre al capitán o capitana-dijo la prefecta para después saca su lista

Después de un buen rato nombraron a Alice y a Shun

-Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami pueden subir al avión- dijo apuntando hacia a fuera mientras los dos lideres caminaban seguidos por sus amigos

**/en el avión/**

Ya todos habían subido al avión y después de algunas horas llegaron

-por fin pensé que nunca íbamos a llegar-dijo Ace

-no exageres que solo fueron 14 horas -dijo Isa mientras bajaba

-¿Qué NO EXAGERE? Estuvimos mas de medio día metidos ahí y ya son las 9 de –pero Ace no pudo terminar esa frase ya que fue interrumpido

-ahh si si si pero ya cállate-dijo la pelinegra mientras lo arrebozaba dejando al peli verde con la palabra en la boca

Todos caminaron hacia el cerco del internado y como estaba abierto decidieron entrar y recorrer el largo camino hacia la puerta de la entrada, era una noche ventosa, nublada y fría incluso parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, cuando llegaron tocaron y una mujer les abrió

-buenas noches seguro que ustedes son los estudiante de intercambio, mi nombre es Rosalie Could-dijo la mujer-sean bienvenidos

Los chicos entraron y observaron el internado, era un lugar bastante elegante

-bien les enseñare sus habitaciones, háganme el favor de seguirme-dijo la mujer mientas comenzaba a subir las escaleras, al poco tiempo se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta blanca

-estas son sus habitaciones-, los chicos entraron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban a la mitad de un pasillo en el cual había dos puertas –la puerta de la derecha es de las chicas y la izquierda de los chicos, nos vemos mañana jóvenes los espero en clase a primera hora-dijo para después irse

-chicas hay que r a instalarnos-dijo Fabia mientras habría la puerta la cual rechinaba

-ok eso hace que me de miedo-dijo Mira abrazando a Ace mientras el peli verde se sonrojaba cada vez mas

-vamos Mira no puedes tener miedo solo porque la puerta rechina-dijo Runo para después adentrarse a la habitación la cual tenia 6 camas y entre cada una se encontraba una gran ventana, frente a las camas se encontraba un gran espejo en forma de rectángulo u debajo de el una mesa de cristal del mismo tamaño que el espejo, las paredes eran blancas y las cortinas negras, era una habitación bastante espaciosa

-wow me encanta la habitación-dijo Julie saltando

-no es para tanto Julie-dijo Isa poniendo su maleta sobre una de las camas

-ashh tu siempre tan amargada-dijo Julie cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos

-hayyy ¿Y TU CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?-grito la pelinegra mientras Julie solo tenia una expresión de miedo

-ya Isa deja de pelear con Julie-dijo Alice

-bien- dijo para después comenzar a ordenar sus cosas y todas hicieron lo mismo Isa fue la primera que termino y salió de la habitación

-¿a donde vas?-dijo Fabia

-iré a explorar el internado-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Cierta pelinegra se encontraba en la azotea del internado observando todo a su alrededor desde arriba, había muchos arboles muy grandes y a un lado una gran laguna, de pronto la chica escucho un ruido el cual hizo que volteara inmediatamente para encontrarse con unos ojos amarillos

-¡Anubias! ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?-dijo la pelinegra

-desde antes que tu llegaras-

-bien entonces me voy-dijo para después caminar hacia la puerta

-no yo soy el que se va-dijo el chico tratando de salir pero alguien lo jalo

-yo te gane-dijo Isa intentado salir

-te estoy diciendo que yo-

-no YO-

Ambos siguieron peleando por quien se iba y al final se quedaron los dos

-a ti te gusta pelear conmigo verdad- dijo la pelinegra

-la verdad si, siempre contraatacas hasta ganar-

-si, pero tu note quedas atrás-dijo la chica riendo y provocando que el peliblanco también riera

**/en otra parte/**

-Ashhh NOPUEDE SER ESA MALDITA VAMPIREZA ME LAS PAGARA-decía un chico rubio

-Señor hemos localizado a la protegida de Caroline Greenwich-dijo un chico de cabellera azul

-¿enserio?... extraordinario, y dime ¿donde esta?-dijo Spectra

-se encuentra en Seattle, en el internado Le Poust Martel-dijo el chico

-bien pues ¿Qué esperamos?, hay que darles una pequeña visita- dijo el ojiazul mientras caminaba asía una puerta-prepara todo Gus tenemos que estar mañana mismo en Seattle-

-Si señor-

**/en el internado/**

Isa ya había vuelto con las chicas quienes se encontraban platicando

-oigan chicas ¿que tal si exploramos el jardín?-dijo Julie

-si es buena idea-dijo Alice

-Vamos-

Las 6 cicas se encontraban en el jardín de el internado, era hermoso tenia muchas flores y en medio había una gran fuente, todo era tranquil pero de repente se pudo escuchar un ruido

-¿ que es eso?-dijo Mira

-no lo se, pero si se que hay que hacer-dijo Isa mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas

-CORRER-

* * *

><p><strong>EHHHHHH ya lo termine uff pff<strong>

**Bueno ¿quien o que será o que provoca ese ruido que cada vez las chicas escucha mas cerca?**

**Pues descúbranlo en el próximo capi bye**

**Espero sus reviews**


	5. SOMBRAS?

**Hola ya por fin, ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo jsjs**

* * *

><p>Las 6 cicas se encontraban en el jardín del internado, era hermoso tenia muchas flores y en medio había una gran fuente, todo era tranquil pero de repente se pudo escuchar un ruido<p>

-¿que es eso?-dijo Mira

-no lo se, pero si se que hay que hacer-dijo Isa mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas

-CORRER-

Todas estaban corriendo por los alrededores del internado seguidas por quien sabe quien hasta que llegaron los chicos

-¿se puede saber que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-dijo Ace

-si, estábamos en la habitación y pudimos escuchar sus gritos chicas-dijo Ren quien acababa de llegar

-bueno es que alguien nos perseguía, pero… al parecer ya se fue-dijo Runo

-ahh este internado esta encantado-dijo Julie abrazando a Fabia quien estaba a su lado (JA!)

Todos: ¬¬U

-¿y no vieron nada?-dijo Billy

-pues yo solo pude ver una sombra, pero no se-dijo Fabia

-si, corría muy rápido tras nosotras pero de repente desapareció cuando ustedes llegaron-dijo Alice

-mmm… pudo haber sido otro fantasma-dijo Shun

-no son fantasmas, solo son sombras -dijo un chico peliplata desde el balcón del segundo piso

-¿eh? ¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Julie

-soy Zero Kiryuu-dijo mientras saltaba desde el balcón

-mmm sombras dijiste ¿cierto?-dijo Fabia

-si-

-¿Cómo pudo haber sido una sombra si perseguía a las chicas?-dijo Dan

-aquí las sombras cobran vida, ustedes no saben a que tipo de internado han llegado-finalizo el chico mientras se iba

-que tipo mas misterioso-dijo Shun

-creo que deberíamos volver adentro, podríamos tener problemas-dijo Runo mientas caminaba hacia la entrada

-¡esperen! ¿Dónde esta Isa?-dijo Mira

-es verdad, ella estaba aquí hace poco-dijo Anubias

-ella se sabe cuidar sola-dijo Shun

-tanto que cuando la sombra nos perseguía ella salió corriendo-dijo Fabia

Todos ignoraron el comentario de Fabia y decidieron ir a las habitaciones del internado.

Una chica pelinegra se encontraba en una de las grandes bibliotecas del colegio, Isa estaba colocando algunos libros sobre una de las mesas, al parecer los libros eran sobre la historia del internado, al terminar la pelinegra tomo uno de los libros y comenzó a leerlo.

Al día siguiente todos estaban muy preocupados, al parecer Isa en realidad había desaparecido, ya todos se encontraban en el jardín donde habían visto por última vez a Isa

-pero, no hay ni una sola pista de Isa en este lugar-dijo Shun

-¿y si le paso algo malo?-dijo Julie con cara de miedo

-cállate Julie-dijo Runo

-hay que buscarla por todo el internado-dijo Billy

-ok, hay que separarnos, Julie y Billy buscaran en la parte derecha de la planta baja, Fabia y Ren en la parte izquierda, Ace Mira y Anubias en la planta alta, Dan y Runo en el territorio del turno nocturno y Alice y yo en los alrededores-dijo el pelinegro y después de unos segundos todos se fueron a buscar a Isa

**/en los dormitorios de los del turno nocturno/**

**(N/A: en la mañana no hay clase solo en la tarde y en la noche)**

Una chica pelinegra se encontraba dormida en una gran habitación la cual se encontraba algo oscura, poco a poco la chica fue despertando, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la biblioteca, la pelinegra se levanto y miro por la ventana, desde ahí pudo darse cuenta de que aun seguía en el internado, solo que en una parte que ella nunca había visitado, la chica decidió que era mejor salir de ese lugar así que subió un pie a la pequeña barda de la ventana y cuando estaba a punto de saltar algo, o mejor ducho alguien la detuvo jalándola del brazo derecho

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Suicidarte?- dijo un chico rubio que estaba parado frente a Isa

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quién me trajo aquí?- pregunto la chica

-yo soy Ichijou Takuma, estas en una de las habitaciones del dormitorio de la clase nocturna y yo te traje aquí-

-¿porque?-

-porque te encontré desmayada en el piso de la biblioteca-dijo el chico

-¿e...Enserio?-dijo la pelinegra confundida

-si-dijo Ichijou sereno- ¿que hacías en la biblioteca a tan altas horas de la madrugada?

-mmm…-dijo Isa pensativa, al parecer trataba de recordar

**/Flash Back/**

_Isa se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo los libros que contenían la historia del internado, ya eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando de pronto la chica logro oír un ruido n la gran biblioteca por lo que Isa decidió ir investigar, la ojiamatista rondaba por los oscuros pasillos de la gran librería cuando de pronto sintió que alguien estaba parado tras ella, la chica volteo y no pudo ver nada ya que alguien la golpeo en la cabeza provocando que se desmayara._

_Un chico rubio se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del internado en rumbo a la librería, al entrar pudo observar que había libros sobre una de las mesas así que supuso que había alguien mas en el lugar pero no le dio mucha importancia, el ojiverde se encontraba buscando un libro cuando de pronto se encontró a una chica pelinegra tirada en el piso así que decidió llevarla a una de las habitaciones del internado pero como el estaba en clases solo podía ir a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna._

_**/FIN Flash Back/**_

-nada solo buscaba un libro para leer ya que no podía dormir-dijo con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro-*_estúpida ¿no pudiste haber dicho algo mejor?*-_

_-_mmm… bien-dijo no muy convencido

-Ichijou creo que ya debo irme- dijo caminando hacia la puerta mientras el chica solo la miraba, la pelinegra se paro en seco un par de pasos antes de llegar al darse cuenta que no sabia el camino-Takuma…-dijo la chica volteando a verlo

-¿si?-dijo el chico

-¿podrías guiarme hasta la salida?-

-claro, porque no-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta

Ambos pasaron por varia habitaciones hasta llegar a la salida

-gracias por todo Ichijou-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-de nada-

-ISA ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO?-dijo Runo desde lejos mientras jalaba de la camiseta a Dan

-¿eh? Runo Dan-dijo la chica al ver a sus amigos

-si, oye Isa tu si sabes esconderte eh, todos nos tuvimos que separar-dijo Dan

-ajam, ahora debemos avisarle a los demás que te hemos encontrado-dijo Runo mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Isa y a Dan

-¡Runo SUELTAME!- gritaba Isa pero la peliazul no la soltaba-uff, gracias por todo Takuma-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

**/CON SHUN Y ALICE/**

-No puedo creerlo, seguro lo hace adrede-decía Shun caminando rápido y enojado mientras jalaba fuertemente de la muñeca a Alice

-basta Shun me duele!-dijo la pelinaranja provocando que el ojiambar se detenga

-¿ah?-dijo Shun confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia-lo siento mucho Alice-dijo soltándola

-no importa Shun… no te preocupes se que Isa se encuentra bien-dijo la ojicafe sonriendo y provocando que el pelinegro se ruborizara

-gracias Alice-dijo volteando hacia otro lado para que la chica no notara su sonrojo

-SHUN, ALICE ENCONTRE A ISA!-decía Runo mientras corría hacia Shun y Alice jalando a Isa y a Dan

-¿eh? ¿Isa?-dijo Shun ya cuando Runo se había detenido-¡DEMONIOS NIÑA! ¡¿DONDE RAYOS TE METES?-dijo Shun alterado

-NO ME GRITES! ¿Qué NO VEZ QUE VENGO TODA ATARANTADA POR ELPASEITO QUE ME DIO RUNO?-dijo la pelinegra

-yo ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo Dan como si nada

-porque a ti cualquiera te agarra como saco de box-dijo la ojiamatista sonriendo

-eso lo se ¬¬ -dijo Dan enojado

-Bien Isa me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo-dijo Alice

-si no importa, ya estoy aquí-

-si-dijo Shun

-CHICOS!-gritaron todos los demás mientras se acercaban

-Isa, porfin te encontraron-dijo Julie

-si jeje!-dijo la pelinegra

-bien ya que estamos todos hay que ir a desayunar porque si no se han dado cuenta son las 11:00 de la mañana y mi estomago exige comida- dijo Dan con la mano en el estomago

- si es verdad yo también tengo hambre-dijo Mira

-bien entonces, a desayunar-dijo Julie

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm pues.. a mi me gusto el capitulo n.n<strong>

**Bueno dejen reviews adiós**

**IsaKazami**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIAAAA: POSIBLE MUERTE DE ANUBIAS XD ES ENCERIO ES POSIBLE QUE DECIDA MATARLO Y TAMBIEN A ALGUNOS OTROS PERSONAJES MAS ADELANTE O.O TAL VEZ HASTA YO MUERA Pero en este capi no :PP**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**Alice p.o.v**_

Después de todo eso decidimos ir a desayunar pasaron los días y algo raro había en esos días, que durante todo ese tiempo a ninguno de mis amigos ni a mi nos había pasado nada anormal, por así decirlo, solo pensábamos en las clases, y esperábamos con ansias las vacaciones de invierno, para así poder al menos descansar de todas esas pesadas clases.

Hoy todos están muy felices, al menos la mayoría ya que hoy el 16 de diciembre, el día en el cual salimos de vacaciones… al terminar las clases Runo, Dan, Billy, Julie, Fabia, Ren, Anubias e Isa nos tuvimos que quedar hasta lo ultimo ya que el profesor nos ordeno hacer el aseo en el aula y nos dijo que si no lo hacíamos nos reprobaba

-ese viejo mandón, como lo odio-escuche decir a Isa mientras barría

-calma Isa solo tenemos que limpiar y después nos vamos, no es nada-dijo intentando mejorar el animo de mi amiga pro al parecer o funciono ya que ella siguió barriendo de mala gana, algo típico en ella ya que nunca le ha gustado hacer el aseo en la escuela, después de ese intento fallido me dirigí hacia una puerta que se encontraba en el aula y tome un trapo para después ponerme a limpiar los pupitres…

Cuando termíneme di cuenta de que algunos de mis amigos aun no habían terminado, bueno ya todos habían terminado excepto Isa que barría con toda la flojera del mundo

-Vamos Isa apúrate que ya todos nos queremos ir-dijo Fabia y Isa lo único que hizo fue dejar caer la escoba y salir corriendo, del aula mientras todos la seguíamos hacia la salida de la zona de aulas del internado

Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que ya no había absolutamente nadie afuera, todos ya estaban en sus dormitorios mientras nosotros estábamos por comenzar a recorrer el largo comino hacia nuestros respectivos dormitorios, comenzamos a caminar pero sentí algo raro en el ambiente, se sentía lo mismo que sentía lo días en que fantasmas y vampiros se manifestaban ante mis ojos y ante los ojos de mis amigos, sentí como el miedo me invadía cada vez mas y mas, se sorprenderían si pudieran ver que tan grande era mi miedo, con cada paso que daba este se hacia mas grande, de por si yo ya era muy miedosa, ahora imagínense… después voltee a ver a mis amigos y me di cuenta de que uno que otro estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, Runo iba abrazando el brazo de Dan mientras este solo se sonrojaba, Julie pues a Julie le temblaban las piernas con eso digo todo, pobre Billy imagínense el iba caminando al lado de mi un poco loca amiga, Fabia caminaba intentando que nadie note su miedo pero ya era arde yo ya lo note , Isa, bueno ella caminaba preocupada, por no se que cosa, bueno si se… la posibilidad de que fantasmas vuelvan a aparecer, de que vampiros traten de matar a uno de nosotros y la posibilidad de que no todos conservemos nuestra vida por mas tiempo…

Hasta el momento todo iba bien, nada nos había pasado, ya casi recorremos la mitad del camino, pero de repente el viento comenzó a correr fuertemente provocando que todos se de detengan, cuando el viento dejo de correr no dimos cuenta de que dos mujeres estaban paradas frente a nosotros, eran altas una de cabello marrón y ojos azules y otra de cabello negro ojos verdes, ellas se acercaron un poco mas y comenzaron a hablarnos

_**Nadie p.o.v**_

-hola, soy Akira y ella es Shizuka, somos las hermanas de la fantasma Caroline-dijo la mujer de cabello marrón

-¿Por qué vinieron? dijo Shun

-vinimos porque un vampiro asesinó a nuestra hermana Caroline y nosotras debemos de proteger a Alice-dijo Shizuka mientras miraba a la pelinaranja

-no creo que ustedes sean las hermanas de Caroline, no se parecen nada a ella-dijo Mira mientras se acercaba

-no me interesa lo que tu pienses, tu solamente eres una niñita mortal, no eres nada a mi lado-dijo Akira de forma arrogante

-Ustedes no son familiares de la fantasma condenada Caroline ya que toda la familia de ella murió hace años, y lo se porque me tome la libertad de investígalo-dijo Runo

-si, tal vez eso sea cierto mí querida Runo, pero aun así nos llevaremos a Alice y mataremos a quien se oponga a nuestra decisión-dijo Shizuka acercándose a Alice

_**Anubias p.o.v**_

Esas do mujeres llagaron y se quieren llevar mi hermana, si no le tenia mucha confianza a la mujer que supuestamente esta muerta no les tendré nada de confianza a estas dos mujeres que nunca en mi vida había visto.  
>Al darme cuenta de que la tal Shizuka se acercaba a Alice con intenciones de llevársela inmediatamente corrí hacia mi hermana y me parea espaldas frente a ella antes de que la mujer pudiera tocarla<p>

-no dejare que nadie se lleve a mi hermana –le dije a Shizuka y pareció funcionar ya que ella se detuvo y me miro  
>-¿tu hermana?, así que ¿tu eres Anubias cierto?-me dijo la mujer acercándose demasiado a mi y mientras se acercaba me di cuenta de que sus ojos cambiaron de color verde a color rojo y que unos afilado colmillos salían de su boca<br>-*no puede ser, Runo tenia razón esta mujer no es nada de Caroline, ella es una vampiresa*-pensé mientras observaba como esa mujer estaba a punto de morderme mientras mis amigos trataban de impedirlo pero la tal Akira se los impedía, yo sabia que daría todo por mi " pequeña" hermana, pero nunca me puse a pensar que yo podría encontrarme en esta situación…

_**Alice p.o.v**_

Anubias estaba parado frente a mí intentando que esa mujer no me llevara a quien sabe donde y que no me hiciera nada, de pronto me di cuenta de que ella era en realidad una vampiresa y que mataría a mi hermano, tenia que detenerla pero no se como, de repente escuche un par de disparos y cuando me di cuenta vi a Shizuka y a Akira tiradas en el suelo y sus ropas bañadas en sangre, voltee a mi derecha y vi parado a el chico que había conocido hace tiempo, recuerdo que su nombre era Zero…

_**TO BE CONTINUED XD**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**jajá como ya se habrán dado cuenta decidí no matar a Anubias **_

_**¿REVIEWS? Porfa **__**dejen**__** reviews ¿siiiiii?**_


	7. novios?

Alice p.o.v

…voltee a mi derecha y vi parado a el chico que había conocido hace tiempo, recuerdo su nombre era Zero…

Capitulo 7

_¿NOVIOS?_

_Isa p.o.v_

-al parecer ustedes acostumbran mucho meterse en problemas-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-si, creo que si-le contesto mi amiga con una sonrisa a Zero

Pobre Shun le están bajando a la novia, debería hacer algo para juntarlos, debo empezar por confirmar mis sospechas… que si a Shun en realidad le gusta Alice…

_Alice p.o.v_

-_vaya que chico tan guapo-_dijo mi conciencia dando vueltas alrededor de Zeropero ¿Quién se cree?, ponerse a coquetearle a un chico que ni siquiera la puede ver, ¡demonios! ya se ha vuelto loca, en realidad loca, pero ¡ahh! Ella es ¡YO! Creo que debería agarrarla de las greñas y regañarla, pero…no puedo hacer eso, si lo hago todos los aquí presentes pensaran que ya me he vuelto loca, bien cuando lleguemos a la habitación me las pagara

-bueno, yo me iré a dar la vuelta –escuché decir a una voz conocida, era Ace quien caminaba rumbo al bosque mientras todos lo mirábamos irse pero alguien grito

-Ace espérame iré contigo-dijo Mira mientras salía corriendo tras Ace

-esos do están destinados a ser novios-dijo Fabia entre risas mientras seguía mirando a Mira y Ace

-si, al igual que tu y Ren-dijo Julie y todo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas mientras Ren y Fabia nos lanzaban miradas asesinas pero nadie les hacia caso hasta que

-¡YA DEJEN DE REIRSE! ¡Que me guste Ren no quiere decir que seamos novios!-grito Fabia a los cuatro vientos pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca e inmediatamente salió corriendo, voltee a ver a Ren y estaba en shock pero Billy se encargo de hacer que reaccionara

-¿¡Qué esperas! Ve tras ella-dijo Billy e inmediatamente Ren salió corriendo

-que fuerte-dijo Dan mirando como Ren desaparecía por entre los arboles

-ya deberían irse-dijo Zero mientas me miraba, vaya si que tiene una mirada muy profunda, tanto que me hizo sentir escalofríos, y al parecer eso hizo enojar a Shun, pero ¿Por qué?- la directora llegara en cualquier momento, así que les conviene irse-dijo el chico sacándome de mis pensamientos

Todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el dormitorio, e íbamos como siempre, Runo y Dan peleando, Julie platicando con Billy y Isa… bueno, Isa como siempre se fue sin avisar, Shun venia caminando atrás de mi y muy cerca de mi, me siento muy incomoda pero no pienso voltear y dale la cara, el… me hace sentir tan nerviosa…  
>cuando llegamos todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Julie, Runo y yo entramos al cuarto, inmediatamente fui y me tire een la cama, creo que debería ir a hablar con Shun aunque no se si pueda preguntarle el porque estaba tan enojado, NO! No se lo preguntare, no puedo…<p>

Fabia p.o.v

Que vergüenza, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, pero como puede, seguro que Ren esta riéndose de mi en este preciso momento, no soportare darle la cara de nuevo, estoy segura de eso…

-FABIA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?... FABIA-escuche gritar a REN… no puede ser, no puedo dejar que el me encuentre, tengo que esconderme…

Nadie p.o.v

Fabia se levanto del suelo y corrió mientras lloraba, ella estaba demasiado triste por pensar en lo que había dicho frente a sus amigos y peor frente a Ren. La peliazul corría muy rápido, no le importaba a donde llegara, solo no quería volver a ver a Ren, después de correr una larga y cansada distancia ella se sentía muy cansada, de repente se dio cuenta de que la voz de Ren se había dejado de escuchar desde hace un buen tiempo y de que ya estaba muy lejos de el internado.

_Shun p.o.v_

_Ahh ¿Por qué m siento tan enojado? No será que… ah para que finjo estoy, completamente enamorado de ella! … bien estoy tirado en mi cama pensando en como y lo mas importante CUANDO le pediré que sea mi novia ¡Demonios!_

_Isa p.o.v_

_¡Ah!, si el se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo me matara, si, y si estoy espiando a… a SHUN KAZAMI no puedo creer lo bajo que eh caído, y lo digo porque cuando me di cuanta que el estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación me fui de espaldas desesperada por encontrar un lugar para esconderme, ni modo me tuve que meter abajo dela cama para poder confirmar la sospechas que… eran demasiado claras, aunque viniera de Shun, ahora tendré que vigilar a Alice… uh… al parecer Shun se quedo dormido, ahora hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí sin hacer el mínimo ruido…  
>Hay Shun se ve tan raro dormido… ah creo que para terminar mi trabajo le podría tomar una fotografía… quizás se la regale a Alice…<em>

_Bien a ver… son las 12:16 de la noche y mañana es sábado, creo que podría empezar desde mañana, seguí caminando y cuando mire al frente vi a Ace y Mira… BESANDOSE! Oh, no quiero seguir viendo esto, aunque es una pareja menos que juntar._

_Nadie p.o.v _

_30 minutos después, Mira estaba en la azotea del dormitorio pensando en todo lo que había pasado después de que se marchara con Ace_

_Mira p.o.v_

_No puedo creer lo que paso, Ace, el ¡ME BESO!, ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ, NO PUEDO CREERLO!, no puedo creer que el y yo ya seamos novios, esto es como un sueño, no puedo esperar para decirle esto a las chicas._

_Después de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta estaba dispuesta a grítale a mis queridas amigas lo de Ace y yo pero me di cuenta de que estaban muy dormidas, decidí que mañana podría darles la gran noticia, que felicidad…_

_Ren p.o.v_

_No lo puedo creer llevo horas buscando a Fabia y no la encuentro, quizaz si le pidiera ayuda a los chicos... no, no eguro que ya estan dormidos y si regreso podria ser peor_

_-uh-suspire cansado, pero no me puedo detener, no regresare al internado sin ella._

_Despues de estar caminandopor varios minutos vi a alguien acostado bajo un arbol, cuando me acerque y le vi la cara me di cuenta de que era ella, era Fabia. No pude esparar mas tiempo asi que la carge en bazos hasta el internado. Cuando llegamos eran como las cuatro de la madrugada, lleve Fabia a una de las habitaciones que estaban desocupadas, las cuales eran muchas ya que la directora solo nos dio dos habitaciones en vez de darnos una para cada uno... Recoste a Fabia en la cama y yo solo me dedique amirarla dormir desde una silla hasta que sin darm cuenta me quede dormido_

* * *

><p><em>Perdon por la tardanza y porque el capitulo no sea mas largo pero no habia podido escribir nada ya que me confiscaron la compu y solo puedoestar muy poco tiempo usandola ¬¬ pero el proximo sera mas largo :D<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"Tristeza"

El cielo se enconraba gris esa mañana , eran alrededor de las 9: 15 de la mañana y la mayoría de los estudiante del internado aun se encontraban durmiendo, no seria de esperarse que uno que otro perezoso se quedara en cama toda la mañana y se levantara hasta la una de la tarde. Ren aun seguía dormido en la silla en la misma posición que la noche anterior, al parecer el chico estaba algo incomodo, y ¿quien no estaría incomodo si durmió toda la noche en una silla?, definitivamente era molesto, tanto que eso provoco que el peliblanco se despertara debido a un fuerte dolor que sentía en la espalda, inmediatamente se levanto y a paso de viejito fue caminando hasta llegar a la habitación con sus amigos. Ren abrió la puerta de la habitación y se percato de que todo estaban dormidos, hasta Shun y Anubias parecían muertos, era raro ver a esos dos dormidos a esas horas generalmente Shun como buen ninja madruga y Anubias… bueno el siempre despierta o despertaba temprano, Billy y Ace dormían profundamente, muy profundamente, tanto que Billy se cayo de la cama y no se despertó y Dan bueno Dan hasta roncaba como un oso y después se volteaba y se chupaba el dedo como niño chiquito. Después de que el chico vera esa imagen al pobre le dio un tic en el ojo y después de unos minutos corrió hacia su cama y cogió su cámara para seguidamente tomarles una fotografía, si que eso los mataría a los 5 si eso llega a manos de las chicas, en especial a Shun seguro que el pobre moriría de vergüenza si la pelinaranja ve eso, Ren después de eso se fue a acostar en la cama, y a los pocos minutos abrió los ojos como platos al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ¿de verdad Fabia había dicho eso?, estaba que no lo creía…

* * *

><p>Mira ya había despertado y en cuanto se puso de pie y se paro en la cama de Runo, de pronto comenzo a saltar lo mas rapido que podia y si que la pelinaranja podia mucho porque parecia chapulin, al mismo tiempo que saltaba gritaba cosas como "Runo despiertate, necesito decirte algo muy importante" o "vamos perezosa ya es hora de levantarse", los gritos de Mira al parecer funcionaron ya que la peliazul se desperto fingieno no estar molesta<p>

-_Hola Mira, buenos dias_-dijo la ojiazul con tono amable-_oh!, hola Runo_-respondio Mira con una sonrisa-_oye, podrias hacerme un favor-_dijo Runo mirando a la pelinaranja la cual estaba sentada sobre ella y al parecer aun no se daba cuenta-_si?_- pregunto la chica incredula-_podrias pasarme el microfono del karaoke y de paso prenderlo?-_la chica tomo el microfono, lo prendio y despues se lo entrego a su amiga la cual lo tomo, puso el volumen a todo lo que daba y despues dijo -_MIRA QUITATE DE ENCIMA_ !- bueno mejor dicho grito y lo hizo tan fuerte que la pelinaraja se cayo de espaldas al suelo

-vaya runo creo que tu serias la numero uno si estuvieramos en una competencia de quies es la mejor depertando a todo el mundo-dijo Mira mientras se levantaba y fingiendo estar inpresionada -no te burles -advirtio la peliazul con cara de pocos amigos -bien- esa fue la ultima palabra de la chica pelinaranja

-Runo ¿Qué a caso quieres que nos de un infarto?-pregunto Fabia algo molesta

-Lo siento Fabia pero reclámale a Mira que me despertó por nada-dijo Runo sentada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos

-Pues si hay una razón por la que las desperté, y es una razon muy poderosa-

-así, ¿y se puede saber cual es esa razón tan importante?-dijo Isa recargada en el respaldo de la cama y con cara de que no le importaba mucho

-Pues… ¿recuerdan que anoche me fui con Ace?-pregunto la pelinaranja emocionada a lo que sus amigas respondieron con un si-pues es que el y yo ya somos novios -

-¿Qué?, PERO ¿COMO?, ¿CUANDO?, ¿DONDE?-dijeron todas al unisono

-Bueno es que cuando m fui con Ace, estuvimos caminando por un largo rato en silencio, la verdad es que era algo incomodo al menos para mi, despues de que varios minutos pasaran el comenzo a querer entablar una conversacion conmigo sobre un tema que ni al caso y si estuvimos hablando sobre eso pero despues ya no supimos ni que decir, les juro que fue la primera vez que me sentia de esa forma, me sentia muy nerviosa... em...-antes de que Mira pudiera seguir alguien la interrumpio- y despues te abrazo y te beso yy...-decia Julie con corazoncitos en los ojos

-JULIE-gritaron todas-lo siento chicas, es que me emociono-dijo la peliplata-puedes seguir Mira-

-Gracias Julie... y SI me beso y es que nos quedamos viendo porunlago rato sin despegar la mirada uno del otro y de repente comenzamos a acercarnos y... nos besamos no se cuanto duro el besopero para mi fue eterno-decia Mira emocionada mientras las chicas gritaban y la abrazban

-Genial! ya no soy la unica con novio-decia Julie mintras las otras se le quedaban mirandocon cara de QUE? O_O

-como que ya no vas a ser la unica con novio Julie, acaso tu ya tienes novio y no nos dijiste nada?-dijo Alice en forma de regaño

-ah, lo siento chicas es que se me paso-dijo la peliplata, y sus amigas la miraron con cara de "si claro"- que?, e verdad, saben que soy muy despistada y segun yo ya se los habia dicho-finalizo la morena

-en realidad no me impresiona que Julie tenga novio y no nos lo dijera, de todas maneras ella cambia de novio cada 3 meses-dijo Isa con cara de "que aburrido, mejor ubiera seguido durmiendo"

-ESO NO ES VERDAD, yo no cambio de novio cada tres meses, es mas solo he tenido 4 novios en toda mi vida-dijo la peliplata enojada

-ya pues, ya dejemos esto por la paz Julie no tengo ganas de pelear contigo-dijo Isa movieno su mano para arriba y para abajo como si estuviera echando aire

-bien-dijo Julie

-oigan chicas despues a darme un baño ire al bosque, ninguna va a quere acompañarme?-pregunto Alice mintras cogia una toalla

-pues, yo prefiero quedarme aqui tirada hasta que den las 11:00 am-dijo sierta pelinegra mientras cogia una abana y se tapaba con ella, ante el acto d la chica las demas comenzaron a reir y a decir cosas como "hay Isa" o "siempre hace lo mismo"

-y ustedes que dicen chicas?-pregunto la pelinaranja y solo obtuvo respuestas negativas ya que todas ya tenian planes

* * *

><p>Despues de terminar de bañarse Alices vistio, peino y salio no sin antes despedirsede sus amigas. La pelinaranja caminaba por el bosque pensando en los acontecimientos de su pasado, pesando en el dia en que etaba ensu habitacion pnsando en que volveria a ver a Shun, ella sabia muy bienlo que sentia por el chico, eso era algo que tenia muy en claro pero ultimamente el pelinegro la habia estado decepcionando demasiado, tal vez ella ha estado equivocada al pensar que Shun siente lo mismo, quizas ya es hora de romper esas ridiculas iluciones que solo la hacen sentir mal<br>Shun no siente lo mismo que yo-dijo la chica sentandose a la orilla de una hermosa laguna, despues miro el cielo y unas gotas de agua calleron sobre su rostro, comenaria a llover en muy poco tiempo y eso era algo que a Alice no le importaba, mas bien parecia que la naturaleza se sentia de la misma forma que ella... triste. La chica miro sureflejoen el agua y se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parada tras ella, la chica inmediatamente volteo y logro ver el rostro del chico, era Zero el cul la miraba fijamente, el peliplata en silencio se sento al lado de la pelinaranja, la chica solo se dedicaba a mirarlo mientras el intentaba subirle el animo.

Alice se encontraba caminando de regreso al dormitorio, le habia contado todo lo sucedido a Zero hasta lo de losfantasmas aunqueal principio dudaba en contarselo ya que creyo que el pensaria que estaba loca pero al parecer el chico si le creyo toda, todita la historia que le conto, ahora estaba convencida de que Shun la queria y todo gracias a Zero, definitivamente ese chico era genial, un gran amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice estaba caminando por el bosque mientras buscaba la forma de regresar al internado y para su mala suerte el cielo se había nublado, el agua comenzó a caer así que la pelinaranja se apresuro a llegar al internado, pero para rematar se resbalo con el lodo y cayo por una pequeña subida y terminando toda sucia, de arriba a abajo, se levanto sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido, la chica no tenia fuerzas pero aun así y como pudo se levanto decidida a que tenia que llegar, no siempre tenia que salir shun a buscarla, no era una niña pequeña, no tenia ningún problema físico, el único problema que tenia la pelinaranja es que estaba bastante impuesta a que el moreno la salvara, le ayudara y la cuidara siempre, era como una niña mimada y hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta de eso, definitivamente no podía seguir permitiendo eso, definitivamente no podía seguir siendo esa chica incapaz de salvarse a si misma y definitivamente tenia que dejar de ser tan miedosa, insegura, sensible, etcétera, etcétera, eran tantas sus "equivocaciones" que no podría acabar nunca.

Había llegado a los dormitorios, para ella el tiempo que paso caminando fue muy corto, la chica no tenia cabeza para nada, solo pensaba en como "reparar" su vida, entro a las habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, seguro todos habían decidido salir a algún lado, no le gustaba estar sola pero en un momento como ese de verdad que se alegra de estarlo, así puede pasársela pensando todo lo que queda del día, la ojicafe tomo una toalla y se encerró en el baño, después de unos minutos cuando la tina estuvo lista se metió al agua y levantó su cabeza mirando el techo, todo lo que últimamente estaba ocurriendo en su vida era algo completamente loco, ¿fantasmas tratando de matarla?, ¿una vampira que supuestamente se encarga de protegerla pero que ahora ha desaparecido?, Al parecer es hora de preguntarse como es que se había metido en tanto lio, y la respuesta, era eso lo que faltaba buscar, porque todo esto le tenia que suceder a ella, ¿Qué a caso estaba maldita o algo por el estilo?, Caroline tenia que darle muchas respuestas, ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era su vida social y amorosa, ¿amorosa? ¿En verdad podía llamársele así?, ella y el pelinegro solo eran amigos, nada mas, cero, hasta ahí llega todo, ¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo?, corrección, ¿Por qué no podía quedarse eso en su cabeza? ¿Acaso era tan difícil?... si, si lo era…

-ALICE! ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?, YA LLEGAMOS-grito Julie detrás de la puerta sacando a Alice de sus pensamientos

- descuida Julie, en un momento salgo- dijo Alice mientras tomaba la toalla y se comenzaba a secar para después vestirse

La pelinaranja salió del baño y sin decir palabra alguna se recostó en la cama fingiendo estar dormida mientras que sus amigas solo la miraban algo extrañadas. Minutos después todas salieron de la habitación y se fueron a sentar a la azotea del dormitorio

-¿Oigan chicas no creen que debamos de ayudar a que Alice y Shun digan lo que sienten?-dijo Fabia mientras se sentaba en la orilla del barandal

-creo que tu eres la menos indicada para decir algo como eso eh Fabia-dijo Runo mientras miraba como la ojiverde la fulminaba con la mirada

-¿te importaría dejar mis heridas en paz?-dijo la peliazul mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro por uno triste

-lo siento, ¿no vinimos a hablar de eso no?-

-NO-dijeron todas al unisonó mientras Runo se hacia chiquita en su asiento

-cambiando de tema… ¿que haremos eh?-dijo Mira mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano

-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*

Alice se levanto rápidamente de la cama al recordar que mañana tenia que entregar un proyecto de español, la pelinaranja inmediatamente se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, ¿como se le pudo haber olvidado eso?... Alice paro a la mitad del pasillo y después de unos segundos de reflexionar la frase anterior el resultado fue: ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacer esa pregunta?, la respuesta es muy obvia ¿no?... –vaya que la biblioteca es grande- dijo Alice al entrar a la gran habitación, de verdad que el edificio completo era totalmente elegante.

El lugar estaba alumbrad por varias velas, 3 en cada pasillo, una al comienzo, otra a la mitad y la ultima al final, si a esto le sumabas el hecho de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y que la pelinaranja estaba sola en ese gigantesco lugar lleno de ventanales gigantescos por todas partes, rodeada de libros y solo libros puede ser algo aterrador, pero ¿todo porno hacer la tarea a tiempo no?...

Alice ya había terminado su tarea así que se levanto y comenzó a acomodar todos los libris que había agarrado y de repente escucho como la puerta se habría y alguien entraba, la chica camino hacia el principio del pasillo para ver quien era y al percatarse de quien era inmediatamente se pego a el librero tratando de hacer que este no se diera cuenta de su presencia pero al tratar de escondérsela pelinaranja empujo un poco el mueble haciendo que se cayeran un par de libros -*demonios*- pensó la chica quedándose como estatua -¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo el pelinegro mientras buscaba alguien mas en la biblioteca, el chico salto como todo un ninja **(a poco ¿no? XD)** sobre los libreros y comenzó a correr en el intento de averiguar quien estaba en ese lugar junto con el, de repente vio a alguien corriendo hacia la salida e inmediatamente el pelinegro se paro frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso a la chica, Shun se levanto del piso y al mismo tiempo iba levantando la cabeza, el chico se impresiono bastante al ver quien era, era Alice (aunque ustedes ya lo sabían no) por su mente cruzaban preguntas como el ¿Por qué la pelinaranja no quería que el la viera? Y ¿Dónde había estado en toda la tarde?...

TO BE CONTINUED

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

WAA! ME MORIA POR SUBIR ESTE CAPI! La verdad s que en este bimestre las clases ha estado algo duras TT_TT ya me ven no, yo sin tiempo para siquiera conectarme y platicar con mis amigos LO SIENTOOOO! Me tarde mucho y la verdad dudaba en seguir la historia pero yaa subiré el próximo capitulo lomas pronto que pueda ¿vale?


	10. Recogiendo cadenas

!Hola queridos lectores¡ ¿como estan?, espero que bien ^^. Aquí traigo el penúltimo capitulo del fic; espero que les guste. Por cierto tengo una nueva historia y los protagonistas son Shun y Alice, se llama "Un angel entre demonios".

...

Décimo Capítulo

_"Sufriendo y cuestionándome, será la unica forma de entender..."_

Me sentía extraña, ni iquiera yo sabia porque me escondia de Shun, supongo que el no sabe nada sobre mis sentimientos haia el así que no tengo nada que de preocuparme pero aún así, sinceramente me daba verguenza; podía sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder e inconcientemente cómenze a bajar lentamente la cabeza, yo pegue mis manos al librero detras de mí, Shun estaba acercando demasiado a mí y yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer; ¿debería salir corriendo de nuevo? ¿parecer una cobarde una vez más frente a él? ¿podría yo soportar otra vez la verguenza?, quizas sería mejor besarlo en este mismo momento, quizas así finalmente él se daría cuenta de todo, pero de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no puede saber si el había estado pensando hacer lo mismo que yo o si solo me había besado por impulso, me sentía feliz y nerviosa, aunque yo lo ultimo que quería era que nos separemos el aire se nos estaba acabando, obligandonos a finalizar el beso, cuando me di cuenta estaba sentada a un lado de la gran ventana mirando las estrellas mientras los brazos de Shun estaban a mi alrededor, no sabia exactamente en que estaba terminando todo esto pero en ese momento realmente no me importaba nada.

El sol atravesaba las cortinas lilas de la habitacion, podía sentir la brillante luz sobre mi rostro, no quería levantarme aún pero tenía que hacerlo; abri los ojos y lentamente me fui levantando hasta quedar sentada en la cama, voltee a ver el reloj a un lado de mi e inmediatamente me levante, era tarde y me tenía que alistar para ir a clases, las demás camas en la habitación estaba solas, al parecer las chicas ya se habian ido y yo seguía aqui, no podía creer que ni siquiera me hayan avisado que se iban a ir sin mí, tuve que correr hacia el cuarto de baño, mis largas uñas rozarón la madera de la puerta y yo rapidamente gire la perilla para despúes encerrarme dentro.  
>Estaba lista y iba a llegar a tiempo, abrí la puerta para toparme con el pasillo el cual estaba rodeado de cuadros sobre sus paredes blancas; corrí por entre los pasillos teniendo como destino mi salón de clases, durante el trayecto me di cuenta de que había algo extraño en el edificio, no había absolutamente NADIE en las aulas; molesta camine por los pasillos de vuelta al dormitoria tratando de recordar alguna explicación para esto, ¡era verdad! recuerdo haber escuchado decir a la profesora Janice que no iba a haber clases pero no recuerdo el día, supongo que era este, me cambie de ropa y salí de la habitación, quería un tiempo para pensar y este era el momento perfecto, había decidido ir a la azotea del internado, no había clases hoy así que seguramente no habría nadie en ese lugar en este momento, era como un espacio personal en el que se podía pensar en paz y lejos de la realidad mientras el viento revolvia lentamente mi cabello.<p>

En el camino me encontre una puerta que jamas habia mirado antes a pesar de que habia pasado muchas veces por ese lugar, el conducia a los dormitorios, la puerta era grande y pareciera que costaba algo de dinero, era como esas puertas que hay en los castillos, yo quise abrirla pero al parecer estaba sellada, despues me di cuenta de que tenia una pequeña palanca, la jale y finalmente abrí la puerta, había unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo y parecían ser interminables, no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, decidí bajar temiendo lo que me podría encontrar al final del camino; cuando finalmente llege al final de las escaleras lo unico que pude ver era un largo y ancho pasillo que parecia no tener fin, a los lados tenia unas repizas de madera que parecian nuevas ya que se encontrabas en muy buen estado, sobre ellas habia fotografias de personas que nunca habia visto alrededor del internado,supuse que serian personas a las cuales les habia pertenecido las instalaciones asi que no les di mucha importancia, habia velas a los lados y al final se veia el cielo nocturno, desde donde estaba parada parecia un balcon pero conforme me fui acercando me dio cuenta de que habia alguien ahí, se trataba de Caroline, la que dijo que se encargaria de velar por mi pero se habia marchado y ahora ella estaba aqui de nuevo.

¿Que era lo que pretendia hacer ahora?, sea lo que sea esta era mi oportunidad para preguntarselo y sacarme de dudas, poco a poco me fui hacercando a ella hasta quedar a aproximadamente un metro y medio de distancia, ella me miro, una sonrisa que parecia ser sincera se dibujo en su rostro, de repente senti como sus brazos me rodeaban y cuando me solto de sus ojos comenzabas a salir lagrimas que corrian por sus blancas mejillas, yo estaba confundida, era como si esta mujer me quisiera tanto como mi madre, entonces una punzada volvio a golpear mi cabeza obligandome a retorcerme y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, ella me miro con trizteza y coloco sus manos sobre mi cabeza mientras me decia que no me preocupara y que todo iba a salir bien; ella me solto, yo levante la cabeza y la mire confundida, ya no sentia ningun dolor, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, ¿Quén era en realidad esta mujer?

-Hay algo que debo contarte- me dijo hacercandose a mi y me pidio que la siguiera; necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, pero despues una idea comenzo a pasar por mi mente ¿Que pasaría si esto resultaba en un problema? -Vamos, no habra ningún problema - dijo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos... ¿como si pudiera?, era obvio que esa mujer podia saber lo que yo pensaba, tenía que empezar a ser cuidadosa con mis pensamientos cuando ella este cerca.

Subimos las escaleras y caminamos por un pasillo parecido al de la entrada o mejor dicho por donde yo habia entrado, llegamos a una gran habitación que tenia libreros y sillones, en el techi habia un gran candelabro lleno de pequeñas velas que alumbraban la habitación, a un lado de mi habia un ventanal, me hacerque un poco y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no me encontraba en las instalaciones del internado, sino en una gigantesca mansión que al parecer le pertenecia a Caroline.

Ella me dijo que me sentara y me ofreció algo de beber, pero yo no queria nada solo queria saber la verdad, la razón por la que ella se encontraba aquí, ya no importaba si era algo demasiado fuerte o prohibido, estaba un 99.9 por ciento segura de que yo sería capaz de soportarlo en ese momento.

_"... tu profunda sonrisa en la fría brisa, bajo aquella luna inmortal."_

Habiamos estado platicando durante varias horas, Caroline decidio contarme todo desde el principio; me dijo que hace menos de un año ella vivia en un pueblo en el cual no tenía muchos habitantes, habia decidido esconderse ahí ya que su primo-hermano estaba buscandola y la quería matar; cuando el logro encontrarla ella escapo y fue entonces cuando nos conocimos, ella me estaba pidiendo ayuda por eso. Me explico lo de "la buena acción" que ella tenía que realizar; esa era una forma de "pasar desapercibida" ya que su poder ya no estaria con ella sino conmigo; lo último que me dijo es que esa persona ya no la quería a ella si no a mí, muchas pregntas pasarón por mi cabeza y la primera fue: ¿porqué a mí? me sentía nerviosa y con un poco de miedo, al parecer ella sse dio cuenta y me entrego un collar con un dije de lua que se convertía en una guadaña.

Me levante de la cama, sentia como mi cabeza dolia de nuevo, creo que estaba comenzando a pensar demasiado y tenia que despejar mi mente asi que sali de la habitación para comenzar a caminar por el piso de madera, queria ir a la alberca pero en el camino alguien me entretuvo, era un chico alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules el que me estaba saludando y parecia conocerme pero aqui habia algo raro: yo jamas en mi vida lo habia visto, me quede parada frente a el mirandolo y tratando de recordar su rostro, pero no podia, el solo me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y despues dijo -" soy Keith Clay"- mientras extendia su mano hacia mi, yo lo salude y me presente seguido de las palabras "lo siento, tengo algo que hacer"; por suerte el me dejo ir, ahora podia ir con mis amigos a distraerme un rato.

Todos estaban en el jardín corriendo, platicando y jugando con fuegos artificiales, yo no me sentia con animos de festejar, si es que esto era por algo, mis amigas eran tan alegres que elaboran una fiesta por cualquier cosa, pero ellas son siempre las unicas personas que me logran subir el animo al 100%, siempre me hacian olvidarme de todo y divertirme, asi que creo que sería mejor hacerles caso... por el momento.  
>-Alice, ven te estabamos esperando- me dijo Mira mientras me jalaba del brazo en dirección a los demas; ella traía un vestido café tipo strapless y unas zapatillas de plataforma, mire a mis amigos al rededor, todas estaban arregladas, de repente me senti mal ¿acaso habia olvidado algo espacial respecto a mis compañeros?<p>

Mire como Isa y Julie corrian hacia mi, ellas me separarón de Mira y me llevarón arrastrando hacia una habitación  
>-Esta es mi habitación propia, consegui que la directora me la diera- dijo Isa mientras caminaba hacia el ropero. Ella tenía un vestido azul rey, strapless no muy ajustado que le llegaba unos diez centimetros arriba de la rodilla, con unas zapatillas negras y mallas de encaje negro; su cabello estaba suelto y lacio. Comenzó a buscar algo dentro del mueble hasta que de repente paró y comenzo a jalar una tela verde bosque que en poco tiempo tomo forma de vestido, ella lo volteo hacia mi - ¿Que opinas?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro -!Es hermoso¡ -respondí con una expresión parecida a la suya<br>-Pero aún no te lo puedes poner, tienes que ir a darte un baño mieentras nosotras buscamos tus zapatos- me dijo Julie dando saltitos por todo el cuarto mientras Isa se tiraba sobre ella queriendo obligarla a callarse, yo lo unico que podía hacer era reirme, estas dos chica frente a mi eran completamente opuestas y juntas parecían ser muy graciosas con sus pequeñas "peleas", no habia dicho que lograban subirme el animo por nada.

Cuando salí del baño sobre la cama estaba el vestido que Isa me había dado y un par de zapatillas negras; rapidamente me vestí y comenze a cepillar mi cabello; para cuando las chicas habían regresado yo ya estaba lista, ambas me sacarón a jalones de la habitación mientras yo les decía que podía caminar por mi misma aunque al parecer estaban muy emocionadas.

Llegue viva al patio, todos los alumnos del internado se estaban divirtiendo, supongo que esta fiesta fue la razón de la suspención de clases; rapidamente caminamos por entre las personas, al poco tiempo logre visualizar a Mira, Ace, Dan, Runo, Anubias, Billy y Shun sentados alrededor de una de las mesas, Isa se sento al lado de Anubias y Julie al lado de Billy dejando solo una silla: !la que estaba a un lado de Shun¡, tome aciento mire a mis amigos a mi alrededor, Dan y Runo estaban platicando y sonriendo como si fueran novios, los observe detenidamente, ¡estaban tomados de las manos!; Runo nunca ubiera dejado a Dan tocarla, ella era demasiado agresiva, esto solo podía significar que estos dos ya eran novios y yo ni siquiera me habia dado cuanta, yo solo sabía lo de Mira y Ace, -¿es impresionante cierto?, yo puse esa misma cara cuando me entere- escuche decir a Isa refieriendose a Dan y Runo, al parecer ella se habia dado cuanta de mi reacción, - "me alegro por ellos"- dije con una sonrisa, - "aunque has estado muy distante esto paso de un día para otro, asi que tienes esa excusa"- ella bromeo y despues volteo a ver a Julie y Billy para despues volver a mirarme -" esos dos ya andaban quedadando desde hace mucho tienpo pero ahora son novios"-.

Yo no podia creerlo mis amigas estaban soriendo felíz y libremente junto a sus novios y yo no me había dado cuenta antes, me sentía mal, habia abandonado a mis amigos durante más tiempo del que yo habia pensado, me sentía como una extraña todos estaban platicando Runo con Dan, Mira con Ace, Julie con Billy y Isa con Anubias dejandonos solo a Shun y a mí, sentí como el se levanto de su silla, yo sin darme cuenta voltee a mirarlo pero nustras miradas chocarón y me di cuenta de que Shun me estaba mirando fijamente pero yo como siempre no pude mantener la mirada e inmediatamente voltee a mi derecha sientiendo mi rostro tibio.

-"Alice, ¿vamos a dar un paseo?"-me dijo hacercandose a mi, mirandome de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes con sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados, por un momento sentí fallar mis piernas como si no pudiera levantarme de la silla, pero descubrí que solo era mi nerviosismo; lo mire por un momento y despúes me levante -"claro"- dije sosteniendo mi celular entre las manos.

Estuvimos caminando en silencio por el patio trasero, había grandes arboles dentro y fuera del internado, una gran fuente estaba situada en el centro rodeada de flores de colores chillantes; nos sentamos a un lado y comenze a jugar con el agua mientra Shun me miraba buscando algo que decir

-Alice la proxima semana es el fín de curso y volveremos a nuestra antgua escuela-voltee a mirarlo de repente eso era algo de lo que tampoco me había dado cuenta, ¡volveriamos a nuestras casas en dos dias!- creo que mis sospecha eran ciertas, tú estas en otro planeta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se recargaba en la orilla  
>-Sí, he tenido mucho que pensar ultimamente- respondí<br>-¿sobre que?-  
>-Bueno, sobre cosas. Caroline volvio- dije tratando de zafarme, aún no era tiempo de decir lo que el quería escuchar<br>-Yo también he estado pensando mucho- él volteo hacia arriba, las nubes se movian lentamente dejando ver la luna llena que se refllejaba en el agua, este lugar era perfecto. Sabía que Shun siempre acostumbraba meditar; no podía imagiinar que tipo de cosas han pasado por su cabeza, -¿en que has estado pensando?- pregunte de repente, trate de encontrar su mirada con la mía pero el seguía mirando el cielo, hubo un silencio como si el estuviera pensando en lo que tenía que responder -"en tí"- solto de repente, de nuevo había actuado primero que yo, el me estaba mirando así de nuevo, hipnotizandome con sus dorados ojos, no sabía que decir parpadee un par de veces y despúes aparte la mirada pero él me beso; esta vez yo correspondí el a la fiesta tomados de las manos, conforme no fuimos hacercando las miradas de nuestros amigos y varios compañeros se clavarón sobre nosotros, impresionados pero felices.

_"Volviendo a la normalidad..._

Corrí por entre los arboles, había pasado una semana desde que habiamos regresado a la ciudad, las clases ya habian acabado y yo termine el ciclo escolar con nuevo novio; ultimamente me estaba empezando a gustar estar en el bosque, veía a Shun entrenar y podia estar en paz aunque seguía preguntandome cuando me encontraría con mi "enemigo". Caminé por entre los grandes arboles, sentía como si alguien me estuvieraa mirando en ese momento, me detuve y mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, trate de no darle mucha importancia pero despúes pude escuchar como unos rapídos pasos se aproxímaban a mí, yo comenze a correr y de repente sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y mi cuerpo se elevaba, yo esperaba que fuera Shun quería que mi querido novio fuese el que me había salvado pero cuando me di cuenta de donde me encontraba toda la fantasía se fue al caño; yo me encontraba en el techo de alguna casa casi en ruinas que estaba en el centro del bosque, los mismos brazos seguian rodeandome pero yo soloo podía ver uno de sus mechones rubios, comenzaba a sentir como mi estomago dolía levemente por estar apollado en el hombro del chico que me traía en brazos; lentamente comenzó a bajarme hasta quedar frente a frente, era el chico del pasillo, el tal Keith se encontraba frente a mí de nuevo pero ahora no me miraba como antes; me estaba mirando como si estuviera loco, como si quiriera comerme, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y mis piernas comenzaban a fallar.

El me había llevado dentro de la mansión, las paredes eran de madera negra, mejor dicho toda la casa estaba hecha del mismo material pero dentro de ella no había absolutamente nada mas que un poco de tierra y telarañas, todo estaba iluminado por la luz natural que las ventanas sin vidrios dejaban entrar; los ojos de Keith eran de un color rojo escarlata, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba; él era la persona de la que la vampireza me había advertido .

_..."_

jeje!, verán la otra parte de la frase en el proximo cap ^^ bye.


End file.
